stoogesfandomcom-20200214-history
Three stooges comics
The Three Stooges had several comic books that were based off there work. The first one began in 1949 and was published by Jubilee, and 2 issues were published of it. The comic featured Curly despite the fact that Curly had left the team 3 years before this was published. The art was done by Norman Maurer, who were later go on to direct/ produce most of the three stooges work after they're short era. 1953 Comics 4 years later, a new set of stooge comics were made again by Jubilee, only now, they were known as St. John Publishing company. Seven issues were published between 1952 and 1953. These issues featured Shemp as the third stooge. Issue 2 and 3 were published with the 3d affect and had 32 pages each. 1959 Comics The stooges rise in popularity prompted the Dell publishing company to put these beloved characters back in the funnies, featuring Curly Joe as the third stooge. There were 9 issues between 1959 and 1962. The first five were part of their Four Color series. These comics also featured a photo gallery on them, additionally 2 specials were produced near the end of the comic timeline both based off 2 stooge movie's. The first was The Three Stooges Meet Hercules, the 2nd was the The Three Stooges in Orbit. Comic Album Comics Also during the time that Dell was publishing the three stooges comics, they were also publishing Comic Albums between 1958 and 1962, lasting 18 issues. 1962-1972 In 1962 Dell formed a separate publishing company called Gold Key and the longest of the three stooges titles would happen. Lasting ten years, a total of 46 stooges titles were published. Most of which featured photo galleries on the cover. Also during that period 2 specials based off 2 stooge movies were produced, the first being "The three stooges go around the world in a daze" and the second being "The outlaws is coming," based on the films of the same name. March of Comics K.K. Publications joined forces with Western and Gold Key and produced more than 400 comics under the "March of Comic" title. Nine of the comics featured the stooges, although these comics weren't sold, rather disturbed to retailers as a form of advertising. Top Comics Another Comic from the same publishers was Top Comics. The stooges were featured in 2 issues, each of which was a reprint of 2 previous issues just with different covers. Little Stooges Because of the success of the 46 issue run of the three stooges, Gold Key published a comic series called the "The Little Stooges" and featured the three sons of the Three Stooges. These comics also marked the return of Norman Maurer. The series didn't last very long and was killed after two short years, with only 6 or 7 issues being published. Eclipse Comics It would 12 years until another Stooge comic was published, this time by the comic company Eclipse Comics. The Eclipse Comics brought the original 3-D from the St. Johns Comics. This series received decent reviews, but only lasted 3 issues over 2 years. Biography Comic Most recently in 1992, Fox Comics an Australian publishing company published a one shot issues called, "The Six 3-Stooges". It a comic retelling of the three stooges life. It starts from their early life with Ted Healy and goes through their film career. Category:Merchandise Category:Comics